opensourcelegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Idea Well: Godorand
Names names that can fit as a proper noun for anything. Be creative here. Dig into a single name that has a resonance with you and work an angle for every other header on this page. http://www.rinkworks.com/namegen/ <-- got names here Blunalad Schetherach Engesten Bankalsam Juiccha Schovorwar Onradkin Tuawest Miageer Leageend Threickque Zyrakmos Lomorim Bropoltin Toopgar Cerraksay Cidenton Endlyeunt Wieman Seemund Thidraom Tisen Kaunrad Aldanhon Neighiss Diennsul Tiaraktin Llavorskel Inahattas Thriabdan Yarynhin Heshend Luimhin Dralertai Skeluskbur Phorothusk Myessper Nitasryn Treinnend Snoiltryn Struoldim Siachmor Laldina Ightackack Savorath Heykem Emeldurn Thapolche Sweekat Bivorkin Morpolran Crebantor Lumtan Hinach Keltancer Sisulem Honradang Haursay Droenust Liemer Theestad Terrusk Stroessril Bumorir Stierat Syendsul Mutaskin Niewem Yoturper Chesunt Shayhurn Shyador Drarakos Cowarusk Verirund Ranumach Kynnshy Uskessild Rhanyage Wanton Juathad Bleicdan Muartas Ormightdel Kiagther Strassray Reeldurn Schidine Jerilath Juithon Dalyeenth Inadenser Nysiaver Untanque Jithertin Goetrad Vapest Suidrod Echquaw Querisrod Thrimgar Untendtan Kimumard Ingmosmos Lleuman Untveshat Chiawight Kuinedra Unterend Zhymosend Nysworum Hawrak Cuardel Schyvorina Faqueser Iaemeng Cyquewar Aderkim Meomver Tefoon Iroipha Ruzah Uriligare Oingyalei Siliwozu Raxexi Xenair Nemok Tomikari Recat Haliruri Himajixi Luceno Yride Welat Aganda Seden Edynetana Jaxayd Goroyecy Xelan Lyleme Owoilde Misoz Lubesa Narory Alleano Ochoefa Bahuit Ackielo Lubuik Celozi Sizoish Sotirese Pysaz Oghaeeny Sidaith Idoldo Balob Waxial Nuxeaw Itooghi Suril Otorovesa Yirieni Oormichau Reraun Tadeen Niban Edenytiay Sopauss Ikaloinge Honed Iemaelda Cixaerr Aisonysa Elirry Myburexo Igaki Otanyrode Jacuso Tohih Euskiange Lysojeci Usseiky Uestewory Uqeilli Bereuss Galyjiha Basal Nerin Lyridixo Cehizaze Yowece Etaylto Oesteryny Sovose Tikinaly Yuskaelmu Olouly Nymonodi Milijy Ruhydo Upoluete Nuzayepo Zowel Nywaerd Luleel Aelmoacky Zysakase Kipenyry Osuloyero Lawareri Bobuw Sirutigo Wegaiz Gefele Zobotasa Nokydi Ehiarra Nisol Fenyrd Uchoeki Irtaizi Yleafe Jololaxa Neheih Rises Unaylla Neribe Ewoeno Paladolo Mihyka Kenere Ychaquea Tuxatebo Syhan Dynoruhe Nacodaga Bymyza Synaxasu Tokadar Tebone Nelaz Dicolo Hirali Mivonalo Yifeleva Ruzuj Ladenyry Ronasal Niryrib Kybin Viryga Kisan Maburywo Nolusil Wybasany Nahilady Syxum Tymajo Fibic Ketyta Fadoxuri Dadetaky Nexoduru Najih Rodypu Tubojugy Sesalyso Lumizi Tudit Kecop Letiyuji Daxop Ligun Dyzol Jiydod Reropyo Pisyjosa Tofisyz Telemov Rodinasi Recycixu Dinale Nytidil Hisedob Dysusudo Lelahehi Vijuro Musesul Jusosat Tizynulu Sinen Vuyd Rututug Rosulon Kivydu Silonuf Gatidysi Halero Yagome Dutisilo Ruhenit Hylakoh Rikydu Linaduz Rozyh Jejoraha Nywex Silisu Silakit Novub Berat Lalyny Binyhab Nynizibi Pixyl Senekuv Doserete Larin Hakefyp Lypusemy Veratowy Sulusonu Somydila Dysiguso Kyvenasa Lasegis Relole Fobelulo Jybasete Popehitu Konanyd Latil Dajel Cosaly Yusidym Romici Gibelek Manab Hizyrag Neniy Gerohat Zimor Sibyny Galinere Kakalaro Rarazaba Datom Senyf Nugenenu Sefydo Fobeduro People Specifically important names but any should be allowed. I find a random name generator dump is a great way to start. Asterland Billthrop Morchand Demarc Accepted (In the "People of Godorand " category) People of Godorand ---- Races different races of your world. Work your way up to landmasses and politics. Dobad Hinos Silisu Ronacu Accepted (In the "Races of Godorand " category) Races of Godorand ---- Landmasses Prominant landmasses of the world. Go backwards into Epocs and develop Natural Events that shaped these landmasses. Go deeper into Elements that may have been created as a results of these events. Accepted (In the "Landmass of Godorand " category) Landmass of Godorand ---- Oceans the major bodies of water in the world Elements PlantLife Locations Language Fragments Objects Events Epocs Images Music Society Stuff about every aspect of society. Plot Structures Micro Interactions Category:World: Godorand